My Best Friend Lotte
by Xenolord
Summary: Jennifer recounts her experiences with Lotte. Follows since her first arrival at the orphanage, to August of 2000. ShoujoAi x Romance. LoNnifer


Discalimer: I don't own shit.

Author's Note: . Poetic License Strikes Once More! To all those people who say Lotte cannot be saved in Clock Tower, I say this: WITH MY POETIC LICENSE, SHE CAN! BWA HA HA! This story will carry us through from Jennifer's arrival at the Granite Orphanage, all the way passed the whole 'Scissorman' mess, skipping Clock Tower 2 (Partially because I haven't played it, and I like being non-canonical.) Yes, I know some Clock Tower 2 fans will flame this shittake mushrooms outta me for Helen's character later on, but you know what? Screw them.

My Best Friend Lotte

Lotte and I have been friends since the day I first said hello to her. She was a little older then me, only by about a month or so. I don't remember much about my earlier time spent with her, but I do remember little snippits. The important things...

-December. 1986-

The doors to the Granite Orphanage opened before my eyes. I was only about five at the time. I was taken from my home after the TV said something about more victims in the Clock Tower Murder Mystery. At the time, I believed that someone had been killing people in Big Ben, but I slowly learned that Clock Tower was actually the name of a mansion, or house somewhere around here. The very thought of some man crawling through my window and hurting me at night scared me, but only for a few days.

The Granite Orphanage... god, how that place hasn't changed. It was a dusty heap of random mess when I came, and a dusty heap of random mess even know. But it was home, and that much I had going for me at the time.

When I first came to the Orphange, I met the very same three people I would grow up beside, play with, live with, laugh with, and eventually, watch die, slow, horrible deaths. Laura was the first. She always loved blue, that one. I don't think I ever saw her wear any other color... except that awful shade of red she had on in that armor...

Laura, as I stated, was the first to introduce herself, and I think was my first friend I'd made in a while. She walked up and smiled that little toothless grin which I used to tease her about so much, but she was genuinly a nice girl.

Ann was the second. She took some time to open up to. She was always reading in the library by herself, and would leave the moment I came in. I finally had to corner her in her room one night to say hello. So, that's what I did. I had Laura distract her while I slipped into her room and hid in the closet. She came in and I jumped out screaming "I'M JENNIFER!" She about killed me that day, but nonetheless, she did say hi, and tell me her name. We would talk non-stop after that. She was a very nice girl, and I feel depressed about her death, even today.

Lotte... Lotte was a different story. When I first met Lotte, she was watching TV with this fixated look on her face. I walked up and said "Hi, I'm Jennifer!" and she looks over to me and gives me this quaint, coy little smile and says "Jennifer Simpson. I've heard a lot about you." And then turns back to the TV. I have to make a bit of a confession here. For the first two five years I knew Lotte, I assumed she was actually a he. It was a funny thing, I know, but I was used to the confines of Gender Discrimination. Boys wore pants, girls wore skirts. That's how I was raised. I never once saw Lotte wear a skirt, she always wore a shirt and a pair of slacks. And she wore them well, too. Everything about her just screamed guy. I finally had to find out that she was a girl, and not a guy. The rather embarrassing way, too.

The story is, I had seen a special on TV about fat people in Norway, and I noted that when guys got fat, they began to get things that were very akin to breasts. It was at the very tender age of ten that I began noticing that Lotte's shirts began fitting tighter and tighter as the months wore on. Soon, she couldn't hide the two rather obvious bulges in her shirt. So, I, being the good friend I was, spoke to Lotte about the situation. After all, I saw the special, I knew all about fat people.

"Lotte." I had said to her. She turned to face me with the fry still stuck in her mouth.

"Yea?" She responded, swallowing the thing in a whole gulp. I had intentionally waited until Laura and Ann weren't in the room, so I could minimalize Lotte's embarrassment. I kinda delayed for a while, and then I spoke.

"I saw this special on TV. And, I think it might apply to you." I began.

"Oh?" She answered, putting her fork on her plate.

"Yea, and it says when guys get fat, all that goes to their stomach and chest, and they start getting man-boobs. I just... I just think you should slow down! I mean..." I timidly pointed at her chest. "I mean, just look! They're bigger then mine..." I saw Lotte look around a bit, look down at her chest then burst out into a heartly laugh. "What's so funny? Aren't you concerned about your weight?"

"Only marginally. You see, I have noticed that I am... out classing you in several aspects, but that's to be expected."

"Aren't you afraid of the effect on your personal life? I mean, fat guys can't get girl friends very well!" This statement resulted in another explosive laugh from Lotte. She finally calmed down and spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think that I'm a... I'm a..." She chuckled, breaking her speech.

"A what?" I finally asked.

"A GUY?! You think I'm a GUY!? Oh, that's rich Jen! Real rich!" She turned back to her food and horked three fries into her mouth at once. I looked at her a bit confused for a moment, before continuing.

"You mean you're a..."

"Psh." She began. "Yea. The Granite Orphanage doesn't accept male children, surly madam Tia told you THAT much!" She launched herself off the stool and grabbed my shoulders. Even at that age, she was slightly taller. "You are a funny kid, Jen. You know that. I like you. Come on, let's take a walk." That was the first time I knew something wasn't really wired correctly with Lotte.

As with most of what I learned when I was younger, I got the idea of 'romance' from the television. You've seen the scenes. A man and a woman walking down a beach at sunset, arm in arm, talking, laughing.

The Orphanage was situated on a beach with about four miles of sand on each side. Thankfully, it was a pretty quiet neighborhood, and Madam Tia, or Orphanage mother, let us walk on the beach, so long as we were back by bed time. Lotte and I took the hour between dinner and nightfall to take a nice, quiet stroll on the beach. The sun was setting over the ocean, burning the water with every passing moment. Lotte walked beside me, her hands jammed deep into her pocket. I walked quietly, still quite embarrassed about thinking Lotte was a guy. I kept my hands at my chest as to ready myself for any apology I might decide to spew.

"Ya know, Jenny." Lotte started. Only my father ever called me Jenny, and I have to admit, it was a bit disturbing at first. But, I said nothing. "Ya know, Jenny. I've noticed something about you since I first met you." I looked at her, confused. "You're eager to meet new people, but after you meet new people, you don't talk much afterwards. Why is that?" Confidentially, I didn't really know the answer myself. She was right, but I just couldn't think up much of a reasonable answer.

"I don't know. I like having that feeling that I actually know people. I like it when people see me and say 'Oh, hey, Jennifer!' I feel out of place when people just... pass by me, ya know?" Lotte had a hand placed on her chin, deep in thought. She nodded.

"I can understand your feelings with that, and I respect it." She looked over at the sun as it made a final dying spurt. Everything would be black soon. "Oh, it's getting dark! We better get going." She smiled in the fading light. I began to walk towards the orphanage, thinking Lotte was right behind me. I felt something slip under my arm. Lotte slid up beside me and gave me her 'everything's fine' smile. "It's dangerous for a lady such as yourself to be out this late. We better go back together. For protection." She smiled. I looked down and saw her arm linked with mine. My heart skipped about six beats that moment. I didn't know what to think, but at the time, I wrote it off as an accident.

We managed to get back before Madam Tia started calling the cops looking for us. She was frantic, but calm at the same time.

"Lotte! Jennifer! There you are! Where have you been?" Our arms separated the moment we heard her voice.

"Just out for a stroll, ma'am. Time slipped past us. Mistake, ma'am." Lotte spoke. She always ended most of her sentences with 'ma'am' when speaking to Madam Tia. Lotte had her own way of diffusing Madam Tia's rage. Our fairly young Orphanage Mother smiled.

"Well." She said. "The important thing is you're back safe. Right then. Off to bed with you. Ann and Laura are already there." She shooed us quickly off to bed.

Nothing really happened after that.

The first time I heard the word 'lesbian' was from Madam Tia. When I was thirteen, a couple came into the house looking to adopt. It was belief at the time that they were related. Sisters, maybe. They were awfully close, and seemed to know each other well. When they were lead into Madam Tia's office to finalize the paperwork, I was charged by Lotte to eavesdrop to figure out who was leaving us. So, I crept down the stairs and placed my ear quietly against the door.

"So, Mrs. Maxwell. You're looking to adopt a child, correct."

"Yes." Two voices answered in unison. I heard Madam Tia's very unique 'uh-hum' followed by the sound of shuffling papers.

"You know that, while the law does not restrict lesbian couples from adopting children, there must be some male name I can put as a beneficiary in case of financial issues, you do understand that, correct?"

"Oh... really?" One voice answered, sounding very distraught. "I... I didn't know that..."

"Yes, I must have a male name to place on the paperwork in order to finalize them. Is there someone in your family willing to fill that position? Legally, he would be considered the child's adoptive father, but have no custody over her, save for the unlikely event of either or both of your deaths." There came a silence.

"My brother!" One voice called

"Yea! Jake would do it! He's a nice one!" The second responded.

"Alright, then. What is his full name?"

"Jake Andrews Maxwell. He lives not far from where I do." Their voices were happy now.

"Alright, then. From this moment on, your brother is now the legal guardian should something happen which keeps you beyond your capacity to care for your daughter. Now, at the moment, the only girls available for adoption are these five..." There came the sound of paper.

"Oh..." The first voice cooed. "Who's this?"

"Lotte Andromeda. She's a bit of a tomboy, but a very good girl. She is very respectful, but can be a bit loud at times." _That sounds like Lotte, alright..._ I thought to myself.

"Uhm... possibly. But let's keep our eyes open. Who's this?"

"Ann Fyra. She's very quiet, a bit of a book worm, but a well-behaved and very cultured, traditional girl." _Ann? Traditional? Traditionally boring, more like it._ I smiled.

"Oh, traditional... I don't think traditional would fit to well in our case..."

"Okay, well, how about Laura Surana. She's a little louder then Ann, but equally a book worm. She's very respectful, and has never failed to carry out a task." _That's my go-getting Laura!_ I continued to think.

"I see. Another possibility. How about her?"

"Ah. Jennifer Simpson. Her parents died rather tragically, I'm afraid, I'm not sure too much about her personality, she keeps too much to herself. I'm going to have to say I would not recommend Jennifer at this moment. I believe she is still far too attached to the memory of her parents, and is still struggling to fit in here. I believe the culture-shock may damage her permanently."

"Oh, too bad. Robert would love a sister that good looking... And who's this?"

"We... don't know. She came to use years ago, and is very quiet. I've heard her talk on about three occasions. As for a name, we are unclear. She never told us, and it's not on any birth certificate. By all legal means, she shouldn't exist."

"Oh... mysterious. What do you think, Maia?"

"I like her..." There came the sound of a finger slamming a wooden desk.

"Alright, then. If you give me a moment to finish the papers, I'll bring her down." I stood and began to make for the room we four shared.

"Jen! You're back! So! Who is it?" Lotte spoke the moment I came in.

"I dunno. But I can tell who it _isn't_." I panted.

"And that is?" Laura asked.

"It's not Ann, that's for sure. Apparently, 'Traditional' is not what these two ladies are looking for. And it's not me, either. Apparently, I'm breakable merchandise."

"Bum." Laura answered. "So I very well may not come back." I caught sight of the blond-haired girl who shares our room with us, the quiet, nameless, and significantly older, one Madam Tia described, shoot me a deathglare from the corner of my eye. _Ya know, she's old enough to be my mother... what's she doing here with us?_ I thought.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I know who it is. I can feel it." She spoke in a low, droning voice.

"Oh?" Lotte asked. "And who's that?" The girl rose her finger up and pointed at all of us. She finally came to rest at Laura.

"You have been marked for adoption. You will be leaving us." With that, she slipped into bed and fell asleep. There came the sound of a door opening. Madam Tia and the two girls from earlier stepped in.

"Girls, what are you doing still awake?" Madam Tia asked, looking playfully at us. She shook her head. "Good girls need their sleep." She walked between the aisle between our beds. The taller one on the left, closest to me, crouched down next to my bed.

"Hello!" She spoke. "I'm Maia." She offered me her hand. "Are you Jennifer?" I nodded and took her hand. She gave me a light shake. "You're even pettier in real life..." She smiled and stood, going to Lotte's bed.

"Lotte Andromeda, ma'am!" Lotte spoke the moment Maia was within earshot. "Pleasure to meet you!" She shot her hand out, which Maia caught.

"Lotte. Very pretty name."

"Yea, my dad picked it. He's a used-car salesman. He thought he was funny. My brothers names are King Andromeda and Par Andromeda."

"King and Par?" Maia asked, looking at her.

"Yea. So the three of us together in a row makes us Par, King, Lotte. He was a real crack up." Lotte smiled. Maia laughed.

"I like you, you're funny." The two ladies went bed-to-bed meeting each of us. Madam Tia finally came to them.

"Are you sure you do not wish to change you're mind?" She asked Maia. Maia was currently holding Laura's hand and was talking to her.

"No, I think we're commited." Maia was smiling as she held Laura's hand. Even from this distance, I could see the pain in Laura's eyes. She thought she was going to be separated from us. Maia stood and released her grip on Laura.

"Anna Bell?" Madam Tia begn.

"I told you..." The creepy blond girl spoke. "That's not my name."

"I know, but I don't know your name, and you won't tell me. Anyway, you're going to be adopted." I watched the tension drain from Laura's face. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh..." The girl began. "I see." She got out of bed and stood in front of her new parents.

"Hello! I'm Maia!" Maia started.

"And I'm Ami. Do you have a name?" The second girl began.

"It's..." She began. This was it. We'd finally learn her name. "Helen." She finally cracked. "Helen Peatree."

"Well, then, Helen. Welcome to the Maxwell family." Helen looked from Ami to Maia, then back to Ami, then spoke.

"'Family'? Is that what they call them?" Ami chuckled uneasily.

"She's just used to being alone. She's always a bit of an outcast, being older then the others.. Just treat her nicely, and she'll open up to you." Madam Tia smiled. Maia offered Helen her hand, which she took after some hesitation. "See? Opening up already!" Madam Tia smiled. The four left without so much as a good bye. Ami, however did wave as she disappeared around the corner.

"Bye, Helen!" Laura shouted down the corridor. Lotte got off her bed, walked across the small aisle between our beds and hugged me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the recon, Jen." She muttered, slipping back into bed.

-September, 1995-

As I said before, Lotte and I were always close. She was my third friend at the orphanage, but she was also my best friend. And that friendship would be put to the test with the events of that faithful night in September.

It began early one day. We were running about the orphanage, doing the odd job for Madam Tia, when the door swung open. A cold wind rushed in, almost like the devil himself sucked every ouch of heat from the room. I was in the parlor and Anne was in the restroom at the time, Ann was reading, having completed her tasks, and Lotte and I were left with dusting. From the door strode a woman in a white blouse and a white skirt. Her blond hair made her look younger then she probably was. Madam Tia met her at the door.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Yes, you may, actually. My name is Mary, I am a maid to Mr. Barrows who lives in the mansion to the north. His wife and he are having problems having children, and they have put me in charge of adopting children... I was hoping you would have some nice specim... candidates to choose from..."

"Why of course! Please, follow me into my office! Jennifer, Lotte, follow me, please." We did as we were told, and the woman was led into Madam Tia's office. She sat, along with our guest. We, like we were told, stood and looked pretty. "Now, Mrs. Mary. Is there any prerequisites Mr. Barrows is looking for?"

"He only left me with a brief list of needs. They must be young, fit, and physically well. Anything else is up for debate." It was at this time that Ann and Laura came in.

"Ah, Ann. Laura. Glad you came. Please, line up next to Jennifer and Lotte." The two other girls did as they were told.

"At the moment, the only girls we have matching your needs would be these four here." She motioned to the others and I. "Girls, please introduce yourselves."

"Good morning, Ma'am." Ann began and curtsied. "I am Ann Fyra. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary nodded.

"I hope you leave pleased, ma'am." Laura picked up, following Ann's curtsy. "My name is Laura Surana. May I get you something to drink?" Mary shook her head at the offer.

"Jennifer Simpson, ma'am. Pleased to meet you." I started, following Laura and Ann's curtsy. Mary was scrutinizing me.

"'Mornin' ma'am!" Lotte began in her tomboy-ish manner. "Name's Lotte Andromeda. Anything I can do for you, just let me know." She bowed, about slapping my stomach with her hand. Mary looked at Lotte.

"I thought this was an orphanage strictly for girls..." Mary muttered.

"Oh, I am a girl." Lotte smiled. "I just despise frilly things and dresses. That's all." She smiled. Mary muttered 'I see' and continued.

"Hum..." Mary began, looking over us.

"So. Anything that catches your eye, ma'am?" Madam Tia began. Mary nodded softly.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Excellent! Who goes home with you tonight?"

"All four of them." She stated. I about fell over, but managed to catch myself. Laura, however, had little such luck, and was about to meet the floor, had it not been for Ann and my quick reactions, grabbing her.

"Well. This is certainly an interesting turn of events... I will need to fill in Certificates of Adoption for all four girls, which may take some time."

"It is no problem. Girls. Have you stuff packed and be ready to go. We will leave the moment the paperwork is finished." We were all extremely excited about finally getting out of the orphanage and living together in a nice house.

Well, that was the thought.

-Midnight that day-

The snipping behind her was frantic. She took off towards the ladder before her, ignoring the pain in her side. She lept at the ladder and took the rungs two at a time. Thankfully, the kid with the scissors behind her were at a disadvantage, that being he had to hold on to the scissors and climb, making him slower.

I finally reached the top to where the gears were. I found myself, once more, cornered by Scissorman. He walked towards me snipping the scissors with every step. I couldn't do anything except cower. He raised the weapons and readied to bring them down. A loud bang echoed across the gears. I saw Scissorman drop to the ground, the sheers sliding off the balcony. As the body hit the ground, I saw my savior.

"Lotte!" I shouted. I saw my friend holding the shotgun Mrs. Mary had earlier, the barrel smoking. She flipped it around and grabbed the pump with her right hand and pumped it, a shell falling to the ground. Her left hand was gripping the stab wound in her side. I ran to her and embraced her, crying. "I thought you were dead!" I shouted, barely able to hold back my tears.

"Hey, hey! It'll take more then that to kill me, Jen. I'm invincible!" She smiled.

"You..." I heard a voice come from a dark corner. "You killed my sons! I will kill you!" I watched Mary run out from a corner and charge us. I felt Lotte push me to the ground and level the gun at her. Another bang and a body dropping. I looked up to see Mary lying on the ground, a pool of blood under her.

"THAT'S for the false hope, bitch!" She pumped it once more and dropped it. I felt her pick me up by the arm and stand me up. "Nightmare's over, Jenny. Nightmare's over." She cooed, hugging me. "Now, the only question that remains is how the hell do we get out of here." She asked. I dug into my pocket and got out the car key I found earlier.

"There's a car in the garage. We can use that to get out."

"Where do we go, then?" Lotte asked, holding me at arms length.

"AWAY from here! Back to the orphanage! Where else!" I replied.

"Is Laura and Ann still alive? Hiding?"

"No... I watched them die..."

"Sh..." Lotte began, turning around. She sighed and rubbing her short red hair. When she turned around some seconds later, I saw her cry for the only time. "We have no choice. We make for the orphanage, call the cops... and get Laura and Ann a..." She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Get them a proper burial." He pulled me closer. "I'm just glad I didn't survive this alone..."

"Yea..." From a window, I saw light beginning to stream in. Morning. I never thought I'd be adopted by morning of one day, and an orphan again by the dawning of the next day... terrible.

"Where's the garage?" She asked. I looked about.

"It's on the first floor, in the west. Come on. Let's go." We went back to the ladder and to the elevator. I pressed the one button. As the door to the elevator closed, I felt Lotte's arm knock my legs out and lift me up. I looked at her.

"I think you've been through enough. Time to let me do some work, instead." I was tired. I wrapped my arms around her neck and fell asleep.

-Later.-

The sullen movement of the car didn't help my tiredness at all. All I could hear in my subconscious was the purr of the engine and the sound of the wind rushing past the open window. I was finally awoken by a few pokes in the side.

"Jen Jen. We're here." I heard Lotte's voice a mile away speaking to me. "Come on, Jen, it's time to wake up. We're back." My vision finally came to and I saw the inside of the old car. Outside the window was a large sign which read 'Granite Orphanage'. I smiled. "We're home." It was about seven AM, and the lights were on in the orphanage. I saw the door open.

"And just who do you think you are, parking in the lawn like that?" Came Madam Tia's voice from the door. I threw the car door open and ran towards her. "Jennifer?! Lotte?!" She shouted. "What happened?!"

"Madam Tia! It was horrible!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her waist, crying. "Laura... Ann... they're all dead!"

"By gods?! What?!" She shouted.

"We found ourselves in a death trap. Turns out the Barrows have a homicidal son... he tried to kill Jen and I! He... succedded killing Laura and Ann..."

"My... you children... come back in! Where's Mary?"

"I killed her! That... that... thing was going to kill Jen if I didn't act fast! I... I just couldn't let her kill Jennifer! I couldn't do it!" Madam Tia pulled us both in.

"Shhh... it's okay. You did the right thing. We'll call the police to investigate..." I nodded.

We stated within that orphanage for the next five years.

-August, 2000-

Lotte and I stayed in the orphanage for five years after the Barrows Mansion nightmare. It was on the day of my nineteenth birthday that I finally realized how far Lotte's feelings went towards me. The pair of us had grown quickly into beautiful women. It happened the day on my nineteenth birthday, that she came to me.

"Jenny. Mind if we talk?" She asked, poking her head into my room. I looked over the top of my book.

"Sure thing, Lotte, what's on your mind?" I responded, putting the book down and folding my hands over my chest. She came in and sat next to me.

"I know this is you're nineteenth birthday, today. And, I know how much you love jewelry."

"Do I ever." I responded, smiling.

"So, here." She produced a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, Jennifer." She smiled. I took the box and opened it. Within was a pair of earring and a matching ring. My heart almost stopped.

"Oh my! Lotte... how did you..."

"I took the liberty to liberate a few things from the Barrows Mansion a few years ago. I sold them to a pawn shop and... couldn't think of what to do with the money. Until now. I was in town, and I noticed a new jewelry store opened up. High quality, expensive stuff. I kinda went in and looked around. Thought you might like them." I could only stare in awe at the gold ring with diamonds set in, and the matching earrings.

"I... I don't know what to say... I... Oh my..." I found it hard to breath. I just looked up at her. She had a satisfied smiled on her lips.

"I... I don't know if you know this or not, but... I'm not exactly what you might call... normal..." She began. I saw her scratch the back of her head.

"I know you're not normal. That's why I like you. You're always thinking about someone else." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"That... not exactly what I meant. What I mean is... I'm... ugh what's the best way to put this... I'm... I'm a..." She sighed heavily.

"A lesbian?" I stated quickly, looking the ring over, flipping the box over the look at the ring.

"Erm..." She began. "Yea. I suppose that's the best way to put it. I uh... didn't know how'd you take it." She smiled. "How'd you know?"

"You had the ring engraved. 'From Lotte to Jennifer, my love.' Aw..." I smiled after reading what was engraved on the inside. I took the ring out of the box and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. "How'd you get the size right?"

"I... uh... took it when you were asleep. Hope you don't mind..." I smiled, looking at the ring.

"I think your way of showing your affection is so cute..." I sat up and kissed her on her lips. "All you had to say idealy was 'Jennifer, I love you'." I smiled. She grinned rather sheepishly.

"Well... if it's not too late... Jen... I love you." I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down.

"You're never to late, Lotte. Never."

I never saw Lotte as more then a friend. She was always good to me. She protected me from Madam Tia's rage, she protected me from Scissorman, and she finally protected me from the wrath of Mary Barrows. I owe that woman my life. I never quite realized what she saw in me, as opposed to Ann or Laura... maybe it was a similarity between us... but none the less, I suppose I fancied her a little in my own right... I saw nothing wrong with it.

We spent the night together. After all, safety in numbers, right?


End file.
